Path of Defiance (v6.5)
For the previous release of this event see Path of Defiance |Stages = 8 |Goals = 32 |RS = 160,000 |Gold = 110 |Manufacturer = MAZDA |Main Reward = 787B}} *'First Playthrough:' The Rotary Powered, Japanese Manufactured Le Mans Legend|In-game description.}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated ''(Car Owned):' .}} Path of Defiance''(v6.5)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MAZDA 787B, after was updated. Path of Defiance ''(v6.5)'' opens August 22nd, 2018 and has an 8-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM August 22nd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM August 30th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. from when the player starts. The MAZDA 787B has been added to Prototype Exhibition and Group C 1991 Season in the Endurance Prototypes MotorSports group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 160,000, 110 and MAZDA 787B *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 160,000, 110 *Repeated: 25 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Path of Defiance special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 01 (MAZDA 717C (1983)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (MAZDA 717C (1983)) are rewarded with 30,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B on Circuit des 24 Heures. 1,300 and 270 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 01. Stage 02 (MAZDA 727C (1984)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (MAZDA 727C (1984)) are rewarded with 30,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B on Suzuka Circuit. 3,850 (+ 950 CRB) and 720 Fame}} 2,550 (+ 625 CRB) and 450 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 02. Stage 03 (MAZDA 737C (1985)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''MAZDA 737C (1985)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B on Porsche Test Track. 6,950 (+ 1,725 CRB) and 1,310 Fame}} 8,250 (+ 2,050 CRB) and 1,550 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 03. Stage 04 (MAZDA 757 (1986/87)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''MAZDA 757 (1986/87)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B and PORSCHE 962C on Porsche Test Track. 10,200 (+ 2,535 CRB) and 1,880 Fame}} 9,100 (+ 2,260 CRB) and 1,690 Fame}} 10,350 (+ 2,575 CRB) and 1,880 Fame}} 2,750 (+ 675 CRB) and 500 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 04. Stage 05 (MAZDA 767 (1988)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''MAZDA 767 (1988)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B and JAGUAR XJR-9 on Daytona International Speedway. 6,150 (+ 1,525 CRB) and 1,170 Fame}} 12,550 (+ 3,125 CRB) and 2,280 Fame}} 9,700 (+ 2,410 CRB) and 1,800 Fame}} 12,650 (+ 3,150 CRB) and 2,340 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 11,250 (+ 2,800 CRB) and 2,080 Fame Rewards for 18th place are: 6,550 (+ 1,625 CRB) and 1,210 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 05. Stage 06 (MAZDA 767B (1989)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''MAZDA 767B (1989)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 20 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B and JAGUAR XJR-9 on Circuit de Catalunya. 9,350 (+ 2,325 CRB) and 1,750 Fame}} 2,700 and 480 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 06. Stage 07 (MAZDA 787 (1990)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''MAZDA 787 (1990)) are rewarded with 20,000 and 20 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B and PORSCHE 962C on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 07. Stage 08 (MAZDA 787B (1991)) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''MAZDA 787B (1991)) are rewarded with 30 , and the MAZDA 787B. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the MAZDA 787B on Circuit des 24 Heures. 9,900 (+ 2,460 CRB) and 1,840 Fame}} 5,000 (+ 1,235 CRB) and 960 Fame}} 5,000 (+ 1,235 CRB) and 960 Fame}} 5,000 (+ 1,235 CRB) and 960 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Path of Defiance Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback